


Can I Stay?

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Shota, Smut, Trans Character, Underage - Freeform, ishishipping - Freeform, tensaishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: hndndnnd this is porn read the tags butSteven keeps having lewd thoughts about Brendan and can't help but put those thoughts to good use, until Brendan finds out





	Can I Stay?

“Really Brendan, it's not a problem. I have an extra room, and it beats staying at the PokeCenter any day.”

 

After making sure Brendan was settled in his bed, Steven went to his own room, instantly regretting offering to let him spend the night.

_ He's so cute, I could just- _

Taking his binder off and replacing it with a tank top, Steven sighed. Usually, he was attracted to bigger, well-built men. But seeing Brendan laying there, so innocent and vulnerable, made his heart race.

_ I wonder if it's small and cute like him... _

God Steven, stop. You're just going to go to sleep, and he'll leave in the morning… Laying in bed he couldn't stop his thoughts from going wild. “Should I make him breakfast then? No, you can't cook… Does he drink coffee? He’s a kid, so no… He’s so mature, though. He probably does a lot of adul…”

Heat rising to his face, Steven tried to stopped the thought right there.

_ What if he's doing it right now? He’s at that age. _

His whole body was heating up now. Some places more than others. There was an obvious wet spot being made in his boxers. A little play wouldn't hurt.

Getting into a better position, he adjusted himself onto all fours, one hand covering his mouth, one teasing his clit. Images of Brendan kept entering his mind.

_ Sucking on his breasts, just like a small child… His dick being played with in Steven’s own hands… _

The images kept flowing. He couldn't help but hiss out a few moans as he reached his climax.

“B...Brendan!”

With deep, shallow breaths Steven slowly came down from his lust, embarrassedly thinking over what he had just done. He plopped back onto his side, sighing and opening his glassy eyes…

“Brendan?!”

There was only a glimpse of the smaller boy peeking through the door of Steven’s bedroom before he saw him jump and run off.

Shit. Now what. Steven frantically got out of his bed and threw a robe on, trailing Brendan. “Brendan, wait!”

 

There he was, sitting on the spare bed. He seemed flustered, kicking his legs. “I… I was wondering if I could have another blanket, please.”

A sigh of relief filled the air. “Of course, Brendan, let me get you one…”

“Wait! Mr. Steven…” The taller one turned around, facing him and asking what it was. “You're a girl?” Brendan asked, pointing to Steven’s chest.

The way he asked it was so innocent, so unknowing that Steven couldn't help but laugh a bit. “No, Brendan, some boys just have girl parts.”

“No, down there too. Yours is different from mine.”

God, so he did see that. “Look, these are adult things, okay? You should ask your parents, not me.” Though he sounded against it, he wished for it in his mind.

Brendan huffed. “Don't treat me like a kid! I-I know things… I know what you were doing… I won't tell anybody! I want to feel like that too, you know.”

Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Brendan, that's-”

“Please.”

 

His small, frail frame was held in Steven's arms. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” He kissed the top of Brendan’s head, slowly rubbing his erection.

The boy nodded, his mouth being occupied by his lover’s breasts. As Steven increased the pace he was jerking him off to, Brendan’s body shook.

“Steven…” He looked up at the older man beggingly.

They shared a short peck of the lips. “Shh, it's alright. You can cum, darling.” He made his movements even faster, watching in delight as Brendan’s expression was filled with more and more pleasure. He felt the boy’s hot seed shoot on his hand and smiled, licking it off.

Brendan’s words were slurred, but enamored. “C-Can I stay again?”

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy I am shameless I just started shipping this and already smut


End file.
